Talk:Can You Sing That Song? (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E950:FA2F:87CA:A197-20190213003435
{Nagłówek hasła roku}} Rok 2006 ogłoszono mały|100px|[[Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart]] * Światowym Rokiem Mozartowskim (Austria) * Rokiem Języka Polskiego (Senat RP) * Rokiem Jana Łaskiego (Sejm RP) * Rokiem Jerzego Giedroycia (Sejm RP) * Rokiem Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego (Polski Instytut Sztuki Filmowej) * Rokiem Rembrandta (Holandia) * Międzynarodowym Rokiem Planety Ziemia (Międzynarodowa Unia Nauk Geologicznych przy wsparciu UNESCO) * Międzynarodowym Rokiem Pustyni i Pustynnienia (ONZ) * Europejskim Rokiem Mobilności Pracowników (UE) * Rokiem Degenerata (D-Generation X) Wydarzenia w Polsce Wydarzenia szczegółowo: I | II | III | IV | V | VI | VII | VIII | IX | X | XI | XII * 1 stycznia: ** Grzegorz Pojmański z Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego odkrył kometę C/2006 A1 Pojmański. ** Zakliczyn odzyskał prawa miejskie . ** Rzgów uzyskał prawa miejskie. * 7 stycznia – Zyta Gilowska została powołana na urzędy wicepremiera i ministra finansów w rządzie Kazimierza Marcinkiewicza. * 8 stycznia – odbył się XIV finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 9 stycznia – powstał Górnośląski Związek Metropolitalny. * 11 stycznia – początek kryzysu sejmowego wokół uchwalenia ustawy budżetowej na rok 2006. * 28 stycznia – katastrofa budowlana na Śląsku – zawalił się dach hali Międzynarodowych Targów Katowickich. Śmierć poniosło 65 osób, a ponad 170 zostało rannych. * 2 lutego – przedstawiciele Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, Samoobrony i Ligi Polskich Rodzin podpisali tzw. pakt stabilizacyjny na okres jednego roku (przetrwał tydzień). Podpisanie paktu było transmitowane na żywo wyłącznie przez Telewizję Trwam. W proteście pozostałe media odmówiły uczestnictwa w ponownym podpisaniu paktu, które później dla nich zainscenizowano. * 9 lutego – rozpoczęto wypłaty jednorazowych zapomóg z tytułu urodzenia się dziecka (tzw. becikowego). * 10 lutego – premiera filmu Ja wam pokażę! * 11 lutego – w Toruniu odsłonięto Pomnik Kargula i Pawlaka. * 15 lutego – Janusz Kochanowski został rzecznikiem praw obywatelskich. * 27 lutego – generał Franciszek Gągor został szefem Sztabu Generalnego Wojska Polskiego. * 2 marca – ukazał się pierwszy numer polskiej edycji miesięcznika „Le Monde diplomatique”. * 5 marca: ** w Toruniu wykryto wirusa ptasiej grypy H5N1 u łabędzia. Pierwszy przypadek w Polsce i pierwszy w Europie w dużym mieście. ** premiera serialu Ranczo. * 7 marca – oddano do użytku warszawski wieżowiec Rondo 1. * 8 marca – rozpoczęło działalność radio internetowe Open.fm (dawniej Gadu Radio). * 15 marca – działalność rozpoczęła Prokuratoria Generalna Skarbu Państwa. * 24 marca: ** metropolita krakowski, arcybiskup Stanisław Dziwisz, został mianowany kardynałem przez papieża Benedykta XVI. ** posłanka Ligi Polskich Rodzin Ewa Sowińska została wybrana przez Sejm na urząd Rzecznika Praw Dziecka. * 29 marca – 100-lecie nadania praw miejskich miastu Puławy. * 6 kwietnia: ** odrzucono wniosek PiS o samorozwiązanie Sejmu. ** utworzono Krakowski Szlak Techniki. * 18 kwietnia – ukazał się pierwszy numer gazety ogólnopolskiej „Dziennik Polska-Europa-Świat” (ostatni ukazał się 12 września 2009). * 21 kwietnia – premiera filmu Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami. * 23 kwietnia – główne obchody 650-lecia kościoła farnego w Płocku. * 28 kwietnia – minister spraw zagranicznych Stefan Meller podał się do dymisji. * 1 maja – wprowadzenie nowego wzoru tablic rejestracyjnych. Jedyną zmianą jest dodanie eurobandu – symbolu Unii Europejskiej. * 2 maja: ** powołano Muzeum Historii Polski w Warszawie. ** odbył się koncert The Prodigy w katowickim Spodku, grupa powróciła do Polski po 8 latach. * 5 maja: ** powstała koalicja PiS-Samoobrona-LPR. ** Andrzej Lepper i Roman Giertych zostali powołani na urzędy wicepremiera i ministra (odpowiednio rolnictwa i edukacji) w rządzie Kazimierza Marcinkiewicza. ** premiera filmu Jasminum. * 9 maja – Anna Fotyga została szefową MSZ. * 10 maja – wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Sea Towers w Gdyni. * 11 maja – Bronisław Wildstein został prezesem TVP. * 12 maja – Sejm RP przyjął ustawę o Centralnym Biurze Antykorupcyjnym. * 15 maja – selekcjoner Paweł Janas ogłosił skład kadry polskiej na mundial 2006. * 17 maja – w Łodzi, po 154 latach od pierwotnego otwarcia kombinatu Poznańskiego, uruchomiono Centrum Manufaktura. * 20 maja – minister sprawiedliwości Zbigniew Ziobro upublicznił akta związane ze śledztwem w sprawie „moskiewskiej pożyczki”. * 22 maja – spłonął dach kościoła św. Katarzyny w Gdańsku; zabytki i wieżę kościoła uratowano. * 25–28 maja – I pielgrzymka do Polski papieża Benedykta XVI: ** 26 maja – papież Benedykt XVI w ramach swojej pielgrzymki odprawił mszę na Placu marsz. J. Piłsudskiego w Warszawie. ** 27 maja – papież Benedykt XVI w ramach swojej pielgrzymki odwiedził Wadowice (zwiedził dom rodzinny Jana Pawła II, a także spotkał się z mieszkańcami miasta), Kalwarię Zebrzydowską, Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia, Katedrę na Wawelu oraz Błonia krakowskie, gdzie spotkał się z młodzieżą. ** 28 maja – papież Benedykt XVI w ramach swojej pielgrzymki odprawił mszę na krakowskich Błoniach oraz złożył wizytę w byłym obozie koncentracyjnym Auschwitz-Birkenau. Tego dnia zakończyła się pielgrzymka papieża Benedykta XVI do Polski. * 28 maja: ** wybuchł pożar w zabytkowych koszarach w Kaliszu. ** pod Miliczem doszło do groźnego wypadku samochodu z muzykami zespołu Varius Manx. * 31 maja – otwarto Europejskie Regionalne Centrum Ekohydrologii w Łodzi. * 2 czerwca – w zakładach w Ursusie zjechał z linii montażowej półtoramilionowy ciągnik rolniczy. * 9 czerwca – Sejm RP przyjął ustawy powołujące Centralne Biuro Antykorupcyjne i Służbę Kontrwywiadu Wojskowego. * 15 czerwca – w Warszawie wystąpił zespół Guns N’ Roses. Axl Rose podczas piosenki „Patience” ubrał na siebie polską flagę rzuconą mu przez jednego z fanów. * 18 czerwca – koronacja obrazu Matki Boskiej Ursynowskiej Wytrwale Szukającej przez prymasa Józefa Glempa w ramach uwieńczenia posługi w archidiecezji warszawskiej. * 23 czerwca: ** zapowiedź dymisji wicepremier Zyty Gilowskiej w związku z jej oświadczeniem lustracyjnym. Odwołana 24 czerwca. ** premiera filmu animowanego Kajko i Kokosz. * 26 czerwca – niemiecka lewicowa gazeta „Die Tageszeitung” opublikowała artykuł Młody polski kartofel. Dranie, które chcą rządzić światem, ukazujący w satyryczny sposób prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego i jego brata Jarosława. * 28 czerwca: ** obchody 50. rocznicy Poznańskiego Czerwca 56 z udziałem prezydentów Polski, Węgier, Słowacji, Czech i Niemiec. ** w Gdańsku otwarto Muzeum Bursztynu. * 7 lipca – zapowiedź dymisji rządu Marcinkiewicza, dymisja przyjęta przez prezydenta 10 lipca. * 10 lipca – Jarosław Kaczyński został premierem. * 13 lipca – wrocławska Hala Ludowa została wpisana na Listę Światowego Dziedzictwa Kulturowego. * 14 lipca – zaprzysiężenie rządu Jarosława Kaczyńskiego. Wotum zaufania uzyskał 19 lipca . * 25 lipca – powstała Agencja Informacji TVP. * 26 lipca – otworzono 103 km odcinek Autostrady A-2 Konin – Stryków (pod Łodzią). * 27 lipca – katastrofa górnicza w kopalni KWK Pokój w Rudzie Śląskiej. Zginęło 4 górników. * 4–6 sierpnia – kongres międzynarodowy Świadków Jehowy Wyzwolenie jest blisko! w Chorzowie i Poznaniu. * 19 sierpnia – 24-letnia Marzena Cieślik z Wolina zdobyła tytuł Miss Polonia. * 24 sierpnia – 8 osób zginęło, a 1 została ranna w zderzeniu cysterny z mlekiem z litewskim busem w miejscowości Szczebra koło Augustowa. * 26 sierpnia: ** powołano Radę Języka Kaszubskiego. ** w Gdańsku odbył się koncert Davida Gilmoura. * 28 sierpnia – MSWiA rozpoczęło wydawanie paszportów biometrycznych. * 8 września: ** Sejm uchwalił ustawę o zmianie Konstytucji, dopuszczającą ekstradycję obywatela polskiego. ** premiera filmu Plac Zbawiciela. * 13 września – doszczętnie spłonęła zabytkowa cerkiew w Komańczy. * 15 września – premiera filmu Samotność w sieci. * 19 września – powstała Komisja Nadzoru Finansowego. * 22 września: ** wicepremier i minister rolnictwa Andrzej Lepper zostaje zdymisjonowany. Samoobrona opuściła koalicję. Rząd Jarosława Kaczyńskiego stracił tym samym stabilne poparcie w parlamencie. ** Zyta Gilowska została powołana na urzędy wiceprezesa rady ministrów i ministra finansów w rządzie Jarosława Kaczyńskiego. * 26 września – wybuchła tzw. afera taśmowa, po ujawnieniu w telewizji TVN nagrań z udziałem Renaty Beger i ministrów z Kancelarii Premiera Adama Lipińskiego i Wojciecha Mojzesowicza, które ukazały rozmowy na temat opuszczenia przez posłankę Samoobrony, jej macierzystego klubu. * 30 września: ** zostały zlikwidowane Wojskowe Służby Informacyjne. ** w Warszawie odbyła się gala finałowa Miss World 2006 w Sali Kongresowej. * 1 października – powstała Służba Kontrwywiadu Wojskowego. * 2 października – rozpoczęła nadawanie programu telewizja informacyjno-rozrywkowa Superstacja. * 5 października – Siedlce: w miejscowym szpitalu doszło do nagłego pogorszenia się stanu zdrowia u 2 pacjentek po podaniu im zastrzyków z Corhydronem, co wywołało w kraju tzw. aferę Corhydronu. * 6 października: ** w Katowicach otwarto Centrum Sztuki Filmowej z Filmoteką Silesianów. ** w Bydgoszczy utworzono Inspektorat Wsparcia Sił Zbrojnych. Pierwszym dowódcą został gen. dyw. Zbigniew Głowienka. * 12 października – ruszyła platforma cyfrowa HDTV Grupy ITI n. * 13 października – premiera filmu Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem. * 15 października – odbył się ostatni seans filmowy w warszawskim kinie Relax. * 16 października: ** zawarcie ponownej (drugiej) umowy koalicyjnej trzech partii: PiS-u, Samoobrony i LPR-u. ** Andrzej Lepper ponownie mianowany wicepremierem oraz ministrem rolnictwa i rozwoju wsi. ** otwarto nowo wybudowany peron na stacji kolejowej Włoszczowa Północ. * 4 listopada – prezydent RP Lech Kaczyński powołał Jerzego Stępnia na prezesa Trybunału Konstytucyjnego. Urząd objął z dniem 6 listopada 2006. * 6 listopada – w polskim prawie karnym zaczął obowiązywać europejski nakaz aresztowania. * 7 listopada – weszła w życie zmiana Konstytucji RP dotycząca europejskiego nakazu aresztowania. * 8 listopada – WIG20 po raz pierwszy w historii Giełdy Papierów Wartościowych w Warszawie przekroczył granicę 50 000 pkt. * 9 listopada – do Polski przyleciały pierwsze samoloty F-16 dla armii. W poznańskich Krzesinach ochrzciła je żona prezydenta RP, Maria Kaczyńska. * 10 listopada: ** odsłonięto pomnik Romana Dmowskiego w Warszawie. ** weszła w życie ustawa ustanawiająca Order Krzyża Wojskowego. * 12 listopada – odbyły się wybory samorządowe, wybrano radnych gmin, powiatów i województw; odbyła się również pierwsza tura wyborów wójtów, burmistrzów i prezydentów miast. * 17 listopada – katastrofa kolejowa na przejeździe w Gołaszynie (woj. wielkopolskie), w której zginęły 4 osoby a 1 została ranna. * 18 listopada – powstała pierwsza sportowa telewizja Telewizji Polskiej – TVP Sport. * 21 listopada – w wyniku wybuchu metanu w kopalni Halemba w Rudzie Śląskiej zginęło 23 górników. * 22 listopada – dotychczasowa Akademia Techniczno-Rolnicza została przekształcona w Uniwersytet Technologiczno-Przyrodniczy im. Jana i Jędrzeja Śniadeckich w Bydgoszczy. * 23–25 listopada – żałoba narodowa ogłoszona przez prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego w związku z katastrofą górniczą w Rudzie Śląskiej. * 26 listopada – druga tura wyborów wójtów, burmistrzów i prezydentów miast. Zwycięstwo Hanny Gronkiewicz Waltz w wyborach prezydenta Warszawy. * 2 grudnia: ** Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz została zaprzysiężona na prezydenta miasta stołecznego Warszawy. ** w Warszawie 19. ceremonia rozdania Europejskich Nagród Filmowych * 4 grudnia – publikacja artykułu w „Gazecie Wyborczej” dała początek tzw. seksaferze. * 6 grudnia – dotychczasowy biskup płocki Stanisław Wielgus został mianowany przez Benedykta XVI metropolitą warszawskim. * 9 grudnia – w Katowicach oddano do użytku tunel pod Rondem Jerzego Ziętka. * 13 i 16 grudnia – obchody 25. rocznicy wprowadzenia stanu wojennego w Polsce i pacyfikacji w KWK Wujek w Katowicach. * 15 grudnia – sfinalizowano zakup litewskiej rafinerii Możejki przez PKN Orlen. * 18 grudnia – została podpisana umowa o kupnie PZL Mielec przez Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation. * 19 grudnia – „Gazeta Polska” ujawniła, że w świetle dokumentów IPN-u arcybiskup Stanisław Wielgus był tajnym współpracownikiem Służby Bezpieczeństwa. * 28 grudnia – rozformowano 9 Flotyllę Obrony Wybrzeża w Helu. * 29 grudnia – w Warszawie otworzono kolejną stację metra – Marymont. Wydarzenia na świecie * 1 stycznia – Austria objęła prezydencję w Radzie Unii Europejskiej. * 2 stycznia – w bawarskim kurorcie Bad Reichenhall pod ciężarem śniegu zawalił się dach lodowiska; zginęło 15 osób, w tym 12 dzieci, a 34 osoby zostały ranne. * 4 stycznia – premier Izraela Ariel Szaron doznał ciężkiego udaru mózgu, po którym zapadł w śpiączkę. Jego obowiązki przejął wicepremier Ehud Olmert. * 5 stycznia – w samobójczych zamachach bombowych w Karbali i Ramadi w Iraku zginęło około 50 i 80 osób. W kilku innych atakach zginęło 11 żołnierzy amerykańskich. * 6 stycznia – przyjęto nowy Hymn Kazachstanu. * 7 stycznia: ** 12 osób zginęło w katastrofie amerykańskiego śmigłowca UH-60 Black Hawk pod Tall Afar w Iraku. ** 13 marynarzy zginęło w samobójczym zamachu bombowym Tamilskich Tygrysów na łódź patrolową koło portu Trincomalee na Sri Lance. * 10 stycznia – Airbus A380 w ramach wysokościowych testów silników wykonał pierwszy lot transatlantycki. * 12 stycznia: ** niedoszły zabójca Jana Pawła II Mehmet Ali Ağca opuścił tureckie więzienie, jednak 20 stycznia 2006 Najwyższy Sąd Turecki orzekł, że czas spędzony we włoskim więzieniu nie może być odjęty od wyroku sądu tureckiego i Ağca wrócił do więzienia. ** 362 pielgrzymów zostało zadeptanych, a 250 rannych po wybuchu paniki w meczecie w Mekce, podczas obrzędu ukamienowania szatana. * 13 stycznia: ** 18 cywilów zginęło w amerykańskim nalocie na pakistańską wioskę Damadola, którego celem miał być numer 2 Al-Ka’idy Ajman az-Zawahiri. ** Drøbak w Norwegii odzyskał prawa miejskie. * 15 stycznia: ** na Ziemi bezpiecznie wylądowała kapsuła sondy Stardust z próbkami materii komety Wild 2. ** Michelle Bachelet została wybrana prezydentem Chile. ** szejk Sad al-Abd Allah as-Salim as-Sabah został emirem Kuwejtu. * 16 stycznia – liberyjska ekonomistka Ellen Johnson-Sirleaf (późniejsza laureatka Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla), jako pierwsza na kontynencie afrykańskim kobieta wybrana demokratycznie na głowę państwa, objęła urząd prezydenta Liberii. * 17 stycznia – w więzieniu stanowym San Quentin w Kalifornii stracono najstarszego więźnia od dziesiątek lat. 76-letni Clarence Ray Allen, który poważnie chorował w więzieniu, został uśmiercony za pomocą zastrzyku trucizny. * 19 stycznia: ** katastrofa lotnicza słowackiego samolotu wojskowego. Zginęły 42 osoby. ** start amerykańskiej sondy New Horizons, mającej na celu zbadanie Plutona, jego księżyców oraz Pasa Kuipera. * 21 stycznia – austriacka policja odzyskała wartą 50 mln euro złotą solniczkę Salierę, skradzioną w maju 2003 roku z muzeum w Wiedniu. * 22 stycznia: ** Aníbal Cavaco Silva wygrał w pierwszej turze wybory prezydenckie w Portugalii. ** Evo Morales został prezydentem Boliwii. * 23 stycznia: ** Konserwatywna Partia Kanady Stephena Harpera wygrała wybory parlamentarne. ** w katastrofie kolejowej w Bioče w Czarnogórze zginęły 44 osoby, a około 200 zostało rannych. * 24 stycznia – szejk Sabah al-Ahmad al-Dżabir as-Sabah został desygnowany na emira Kuwejtu. * 25 stycznia: ** papież Benedykt XVI wydał swą pierwszą encyklikę – Deus caritas est (Bóg jest Miłością). ** Su Tseng-chang został premierem Tajwanu. ** wybory parlamentarne w Autonomii Palestyńskiej wygrał Hamas zdobywając 76 na 132 mandaty. ** w mieście Meksyk została aresztowana seryjna morderczyni staruszek Juana Barraza Samperio. * 29 stycznia: ** Tarja Halonen wygrała po raz drugi wybory prezydenckie w Finlandii. ** Sabah al-Ahmad al-Dżabir as-Sabah został zaprzysiężony na emira Kuwejtu. * 2/3 lutego – w nocy, na Morzu Czerwonym zatonął egipski prom Al-Salam Boccaccio 98; zginęły 994 osoby, uratowano 378. * 3 lutego: ** robak komputerowy Kamasutra (zwany również Nyxem.E) uaktywnił procedurę destrukcyjną. ** wojska Czadu zabiły w bitwie w przygranicznym czadyjskim mieście Adré kilkuset rebeliantów sudańskich. * 4 lutego: ** uruchomiono metro w Turynie. ** 73 osoby zostały stratowane, a ponad 320 rannych w wyniku wybuchu paniki na stadionie w aglomeracji Manili. ** w Damaszku tłum protestujący przeciwko publikacjom karykatur Mahometa w zachodniej prasie spalił ambasady Danii, Chile, Szwecji i Norwegii. * 5 lutego – Óscar Rafael de Jesús Arias Sánchez wygrał wybory prezydenckie w Kostaryce. * 6 lutego – Stephen Harper został premierem Kanady. * 9 lutego – Synod Generalny Biskupów Kościoła anglikańskiego poparł wniosek arcybiskupa Canterbury, Rowana Williamsa, o umożliwienie przyjęcia sakry biskupiej kobietom. * 11 lutego – wiceprezydent USA Dick Cheney postrzelił na polowaniu teksańskiego biznesmena Harry’ego Whittingtona. * 16 lutego: ** otwarto zbudowany na sztucznej wyspie Port lotniczy Kōbe w Japonii. ** zlikwidowano ostatni amerykański Mobilny Wojskowy Szpital Chirurgiczny (MASH). * 17 lutego – lawina błotna na wyspie Leyte na Filipinach – zginęło około 1800 osób. * 18 lutego: ** w gwiazdozbiorze Byka zarejestrowano rozbłysk gamma GRB 060218. ** Indie i Pakistan wznowiły po 40 latach połączenie kolejowe przez pustynię Thar. ** rekordowych 1,2 mln widzów przybyło na koncert grupy The Rolling Stones, na plaży Copacabana w Rio de Janeiro. * 19 lutego – w wyniku eksplozji metanu w kopalni węgla kamiennego pod Nueva Rosita w Meksyku zginęło 65 górników. * 20 lutego – została przyjęta flaga Demokratycznej Republiki Konga. * 21 lutego – został wyniesiony na orbitę japoński teleskop promieniowania podczerwonego AKARI. * 22 lutego – ze skarbca przedsiębiorstwa ochroniarskiego Securitas w brytyjskim Tonbridge ukradziono ponad 53 mln funtów. * 23 lutego – katastrofa budowlana w Moskwie. Śmierć poniosło 65 osób, a 32 zostały ranne. * 24 lutego: ** Al-Kaida podjęła nieudaną próbę ataku na największą na świecie rafinerię ropy w Abqaiq w Arabii Saudyjskiej; samochody zamachowców eksplodowały po ostrzelaniu przez strażników. ** prezydent Filipin Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo po wykryciu planów wojskowego zamachu stanu wprowadziła w kraju stan wyjątkowy. * 1 marca – angielska wersja Wikipedii osiągnęła 1 mln haseł. * 5 marca – odbyła się 78. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 7 marca – co najmniej 20 osób zginęło, a 60 zostało rannych w serii zamachów bombowych w indyjskim mieście Waranasi. * 8 marca – 3 osoby zginęły, a 19 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym w tureckim mieście Wan. * 9 marca: ** Aníbal Cavaco Silva został prezydentem Portugalii. ** w Iraku dokonano pierwszej od obalenia Saddama Husajna egzekucji 13 rebeliantów. * 10 marca: ** NASA: sonda Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter weszła na orbitę Marsa. ** co najmniej 30 osób, w tym 21 dzieci, zginęło po wybuchu miny-pułapki pod autobusem w Dera Bugti w pakistańskiej prowincji Beludżystan. * 11 marca – Michelle Bachelet została pierwszą kobietą – prezydentem Chile. * 13 marca – Miles Davis został pośmiertnie wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. * 14 marca – w Czadzie grupa wojskowych rebeliantów usiłowała dokonać zamachu stanu. * 17 marca – 22 osoby zginęły w zasadzce sunnickich rebeliantów na konwój wojskowy w ostanie Sistan i Beludżystan na południowym wschodzie Iranu. * 19 marca – Alaksandr Łukaszenka wygrał ponownie wybory prezydenckie na Białorusi. * 20 marca – w północno-wschodnie wybrzeże Australii (Queensland) uderzył cyklon Larry. Najbardziej ucierpiało miasteczko Innifaill leżące niedaleko miasta Cairns (22 osoby zostały ranne). * 21 marca – prezydent Turkmenistanu Saparmurat Nijazow oświadczył, że kto trzykrotnie przeczyta jego dzieło Ruhnamę, ten trafi do nieba. * 22 marca – baskijska ETA ogłosiła trwałe zawieszenie broni. * 26 marca: ** na Ukrainie odbyły się wybory parlamentarne. ** w Szkocji wprowadzono zakaz palenia w restauracjach i barach. * 27 marca – odbyło się ostatnie posiedzenie Komisji Praw Człowieka ONZ. * 28 marca – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Izraelu. * 29 marca: ** Isma’il Hanijja został premierem Autonomii Palestyńskiej. ** ścigany pod zarzutem popełnienia zbrodni wojennych i przeciw ludzkości były prezydent Liberii Charles Taylor został aresztowany podczas próby przedostania się z Nigerii do Kamerunu. ** całkowite zaćmienie Słońca widoczne w północnej Afryce, w Turcji i w Kazachstanie. * 30 marca: ** został wystrzelony statek kosmiczny Sojuz TMA-8 z pierwszym brazylijskim kosmonautą Marcosem Pontesem. ** Portia Simpson-Miller została pierwszą kobietą-premierem Jamajki. * 2 kwietnia – ugrupowanie Tajowie Kochają Tajlandię premiera Thaksina Shinawatry wygrało przedterminowe wybory parlamentarne. * 5 kwietnia – w Pińsku na Białorusi został założony Poleski Uniwersytet Państwowy. * 6 kwietnia: ** ogłoszono tekst Ewangelii Judasza. ** Yayi Boni został prezydentem Beninu. * 7 kwietnia – trzech zamachowców-samobójców wysadziło się w powietrze w meczecie Baratha w Bagdadzie. Zginęło co najmniej 90 osób, a ponad 170 zostało rannych. * 9 kwietnia: ** na Węgrzech odbyła się pierwsza tura wyborów parlamentarnych. ** na sztucznym jeziorze Wolta w Ghanie zatonął statek pasażerski; zginęło 120 osób. * 9 i 10 kwietnia – wybory parlamentarne we Włoszech. Zwyciężył blok Romano Prodiego. * 11 kwietnia: ** prezydent Mahmud Ahmadineżad ogłosił, że Iran posiada technologię produkcji wzbogaconego uranu, kluczowego elementu rektora jądrowego i broni jądrowej. ** w podwójnym zamachu samobójczym na zgromadzenie sunnitów w pakistańskim Karaczi zginęło 57 osób. ** został aresztowany mafiozo Bernardo Provenzano, szef sycylijskiej Cosa Nostry. * 12 kwietnia – Belgia: podczas napadu rabunkowego dokonanego przez 2 obywateli polskich na dworcu Bruxelles Central zginął 17-letni Joe van Holsbeeck. * 13 kwietnia – siły rządowe odparły atak rebeliantów na stolicę Czadu Ndżamenę. W walkach zginęło 350 osób. * 14 kwietnia – Ehud Olmert został premierem Izraela. * 17 kwietnia: ** 11 osób zginęło, a ponad 60 zostało rannych w palestyńskim samobójczym zamachu bombowym w Tel Awiwie. ** uruchomiono Intellipedię. * 22 kwietnia – Wenezuela oficjalnie poinformowała o wystąpieniu ze Wspólnoty Andyjskiej. * 23 kwietnia – na Węgrzech odbyła się II tura wyborów parlamentarnych, w których zwyciężyła Węgierska Partia Socjalistyczna. * 24 kwietnia: ** oddano do eksploatacji największy statek pasażerski na świecie MS Freedom of the Seas. ** 23 osoby zginęły, a 62 zostały ranne w atakach terrorystycznych w kurorcie Dahab na egipskim półwyspie Synaj. * 25 kwietnia – w dokonanym przez samobójczynię zamachu bombowym w kwaterze głównej armii Sri Lanki zginęło 9 osób, a ciężko ranny został m.in. dowódca armii generał Sarath Fonseca. * 27 kwietnia: ** w miejscu zburzonych bliźniaczych wież World Trade Center rozpoczęto budowę Wieży Wolności. ** w Nasirijji w Iraku w wyniku ataku terrorystycznego zginęli trzej włoscy żołnierze. * 29 kwietnia – prezydenci Kuby, Boliwii i Wenezueli podpisali w Hawanie porozumienie gospodarcze Boliwariańska Alternatywa dla Ameryki (ALBA). * 1 maja – prezydent Evo Morales wydał dekret o nacjonalizacji wydobycia boliwijskiego gazu ziemnego. * 2 maja – w więzieniu federalnym w Ohio, w trakcie egzekucji zastrzykiem trucizny mordercy Josepha Lewisa Clarka personel nie był w stanie wkłuć się do drugiej żyły wciąż przytomnego skazańca, co opóźniło egzekucję o kilkadziesiąt minut. * 3 maja: ** sąd w Alexandrii w amerykańskim stanie Wirginia skazał na karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności Zacariasa Moussaouiego, jednego z organizatorów zamachów z 11 września 2001 roku. ** armeński Airbus A320 rozbił się podczas podchodzenia do lądowania w rosyjskim Soczi; zginęło 113 osób. ** rejon wysp Tonga na Pacyfiku nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,8°R. * 9 maja – parlament Estonii ratyfikował Konstytucję europejską. * 10 maja – Giorgio Napolitano został prezydentem Włoch. * 12 maja – Sri Lanka: siły rządowe pokonały Tamilskich Tygrysów w bitwie morskiej pod Pedro Point. * 13 maja – otwarto Muzeum Śląskie w Görlitz. * 14 maja – René Préval został drugi raz prezydentem Haiti. * 15 maja – Giorgio Napolitano został zaprzysiężony na urząd prezydenta Włoch. * 17 maja: ** została odkryta planeta pozasłoneczna XO-1 b. ** we Włoszech powstał drugi rząd Romano Prodiego. ** u wybrzeży Florydy został zatopiony jako sztuczna rafa lotniskowiec USS „Oriskany”. * 18 maja – parlament Nepalu proklamował laickość kraju. * 20 maja: ** Nuri al-Maliki został premierem Iraku. ** w Hanowerze zakończył się ostatni w historii kolarski Wyścig Pokoju. ** fiński zespół Lordi z piosenką Hard Rock Hallelujah wygrał 51. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji w Atenach. * 21 maja – Czarnogórcy opowiedzieli się w referendum za niepodległością. * 22 maja – wybuchła afera dopingowa w kolarstwie szosowym. * 23 maja: ** pojawił się system operacyjny Microsoft Windows Vista w wersji Beta 2. ** oddano do użytku odbudowany wieżowiec WTC7. * 27 maja – trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,2 stopnia w skali Richtera na indonezyjskiej wyspie Jawa spowodowało śmierć ponad 6 tys. osób. * 28 maja – irlandzki film Wiatr buszujący w jęczmieniu brytyjskiego reżysera Kena Loacha zdobył główną nagrodę – Złotą Palmę – na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmowym w Cannes. * 31 maja – w Hadze odbyła się uroczystość wręczenia Orderu Brązowego Lwa i Orderu Wojskowego im. Króla Wilhelma polskim spadochroniarzom z 1 Samodzielnej Brygady Spadochronowej walczącym o wyzwolenie Holandii przez Królową Holenderską Beatrix. * 3 czerwca: ** w rezultacie referendum niepodległościowego powstała Republika Czarnogóry. ** w Czechach zakończyły się patem dwudniowe wybory parlamentarne. W dwustuosobowej izbie niższej prawica i lewica zdobyły po 100 mandatów. * 4 czerwca – Alan García Pérez zwyciężył w drugiej turze wyborów prezydenckich w Peru. * 5 czerwca – po rozpadzie federacji z Czarnogórą parlament w Belgradzie proklamował niepodległość Serbii. * 6 czerwca – po 10 latach istnienia międzynarodowa rozproszona sieć testowa IPv6 6bone zgodnie z planami zawartymi w dokumencie RFC 3701 została wyłączona. * 7 czerwca: ** w amerykańskim nalocie zginął Abu Musab az-Zarkawi, szef Al-Ka’idy w Iraku. ** został opublikowany raport ze śledztwa specjalnej komisji Rady Europy pod przewodnictwem szwajcarskiego senatora i byłego prokuratora Dicka Marty’ego w sprawie tajnych więzień CIA w Europie. * 9 czerwca – na plaży w Bajt Lahija w Strefie Gazy doszło do masakry spowodowanej izraelskim ostrzałem artyleryjskim. Zginęło 8 Palestyńczyków, a około 30 zostało rannych. * 15 czerwca – atak terrorystyczny w Sri Lance, śmierć poniosły 64 osoby. * 17 czerwca – w Perth (Australia Zachodnia) po raz pierwszy w historii odnotowano ujemną temperaturę powietrza (- 0,7 °C). * 18 czerwca – w referendum w Katalonii zatwierdzono nowy statut autonomii prowincji. * 19 czerwca – portret Adele Bloch-Bauer I austriackiego malarza Gustava Klimta został sprzedany za rekordowych 135 mln dolarów. * 20 czerwca – w Paryżu otwarto Musée du quai Branly, muzeum sztuki kultur pozaeuropejskich. * 22 czerwca – kardynał Tarcisio Bertone został mianowany na stanowisko sekretarza stanu Stolicy Apostolskiej. * 23 czerwca – w należącym do Steve’a Irwina Australia Zoo w Queensland zdechła w wieku ponad 170 lat samica żółwia słoniowego o imieniu Harriet, przywieziona przez Charlesa Darwina z Wysp Galapagos. * 24 czerwca – prezydent Filipin Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo podpisała ustawę znoszącą karę śmierci. * 25 czerwca: ** palestyńscy bojownicy uprowadzili kaprala armii izraelskiej Gilada Szalita. ** w Nowosybirsku odsłonięto Pomnik Sygnalizacji Świetlnej. * 27 czerwca – na indonezyjskiej wyspie Borneo odkryto nowy gatunek węży. * 28 czerwca – Czarnogóra na mocy rezolucji Zgromadzenia Ogólnego ONZ została 192. członkiem ONZ. * 29 czerwca: ** podjęto decyzję o uwolnieniu od 1 lipca kursu rubla rosyjskiego. ** w Kuwejcie po raz pierwszy 28 kobiet znalazło się na listach kandydatów w wyborach parlamentarnych. Żadna nie uzyskała mandatu. * 1 lipca: ** Finlandia objęła prezydencję w Radzie Unii Europejskiej. ** uruchomiono kolej tybetańską. * 3 lipca: ** katastrofa w metrze w Walencji, śmierć 30 osób. ** asteroida 2004 XP14 podczas swego przelotu zbliżyła się do Ziemi na odległość 432 308 km. * 4–17 lipca – misja STS-121 promu kosmicznego Discovery na Międzynarodową Stację Kosmiczną. Drugi start od katastrofy Columbii w roku 2003. * 5 lipca – Korea Północna przeprowadziła serię prób rakietowych, w tym nieudaną próbę rakiety dalekiego zasięgu Taepodong-2. * 6 lipca – po ponad 40 latach ponownie otwarto przełęcz górską Nathu La w Himalajach, ważne przejście graniczne między Indiami a Chińską Republiką Ludową. * 7 lipca – światowa premiera popularnego australijskiego serialu H2O – wystarczy kropla. * 8–9 lipca – trzecia zagraniczna pielgrzymka Benedykta XVI (Hiszpania). * 9 lipca: ** katastrofa lotnicza rosyjskiego samolotu Airbus A310. Śmierć poniosło 122 osoby. ** finał piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata w Niemczech. Po remisie 1:1, w dogrywce, w rzutach karnych Włosi wygrali 5:3. * 10 lipca – 45 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu Fokker F27 w pakistańskim mieście Multan. * 11 lipca: ** Microsoft zakończył wsparcie techniczne dla systemów Windows 98 i Windows Me. ** papież Benedykt XVI powołał na stanowisko rzecznika Stolicy Apostolskiej 64-letniego jezuitę ks. Federico Lombardiego. ** zamach terrorystyczny w pociągu w Bombaju w Indiach: zginęło ponad 200 osób, ok. 800 zostaje rannych. * 12 lipca: ** II wojna libańska: początek izraelskiej ofensywy przeciwko bojownikom Hezbollahu na terenie Libanu. W wyniku bombardowań terenów Libanu do końca lipca zginęło ok. 500 cywilów. ** Komitet UNESCO ds. Dziedzictwa Światowego przyjął propozycję polskiego rządu o zmianie nazwy Obozu Koncentracyjnego w Auschwitz; jego nowa oficjalna nazwa to: „Były Nazistowski Niemiecki Obóz Koncentracyjny i Zagłady Auschwitz-Birkenau” * 15–17 lipca – szczyt G8 w Petersburgu z udziałem m.in. Władimira Putina i George’a W. Busha. * 17 lipca – w trzęsieniu ziemi na Jawie zginęło 659 osób. * 18 lipca – włoska policja uwolniła 113 Polaków żyjących w niewolniczych warunkach w przymusowym obozie pracy w prowincji Apulia na południu kraju. * 19 lipca – niezapowiedziana wizyta papieża Benedykta XVI w klasztorze na Przełęczy Świętego Bernarda w Szwajcarii. * 22 lipca – upały w wielu regionach Francji spowodowały śmierć 20 osób, głównie starszych. * 28 lipca – Alan García Pérez został prezydentem Peru. * 30 lipca: ** II wojna libańska: w wyniku trafienia izraelskiej rakiety w cywilny budynek w miejscowości Kana w Libanie zginęło 60 osób, w tym 37 dzieci. ** pierwsze wolne wybory prezydenckie i parlamentarne w DR Kongo. * 31 lipca – Fidel Castro przekazał tymczasowo władzę nad Kubą swojemu bratu, Raúlowi. * 1 sierpnia – sąd arbitrażowy w Moskwie ogłosił upadłość Jukosu. * 2 sierpnia – w największym mieście Południowej Afryki – Johannesburgu – po raz pierwszy od 25 lat spadł śnieg; w prowincji Eastern Cape i w Górach Smoczych spadło ponad 20 cm śniegu. * 3 sierpnia – prezydent Ukrainy Wiktor Juszczenko desygnował na premiera Wiktora Janukowycza, swojego rywala politycznego podczas pomarańczowej rewolucji w roku 2004. * 4 sierpnia – w stoczni w Turku został zwodowany największy (wraz z bliźniaczym MS Freedom of the Seas) statek pasażerski na świecie – MS Liberty of the Seas. * 7 sierpnia – na rynek trafił komputer Mac Pro, produkowany przez Apple Computer i wyposażony w procesor przedsiębiorstwa Intel. Tym samym Apple ostatecznie zakończył stosowanie układów PowerPC w swoich produktach. * 10 sierpnia – w Wielkiej Brytanii udaremniono spisek terrorystyczny mający na celu przeprowadzenie serii ataków terrorystycznych polegających na strąceniu z kursu kilku samolotów. Scotland Yard zatrzymał w tej sprawie 21 osób. * 13 sierpnia – w mołdawskim Tyraspolu 2 osoby zginęły, a 10 zostało rannych po wybuchu 2 granatów w trolejbusie. * 14 sierpnia – zakończyła się II wojna izraelsko-libańska. * 15 sierpnia – sonda Voyager 1 oddaliła się od Słońca na odległość 100 j.a., czyli ponad 149 mld km. * 18 sierpnia – wystartowała MTV Nowa Zelandia. * 21 sierpnia: ** Rosja spłaciła ostatnią część poradzieckiego długu wobec Klubu Paryskiego, wynoszącą 23,7 mld dolarów. ** w przeprowadzonym przez rosyjskich nacjonalistów zamachu bombowym na moskiewskim Bazarze Czerkizowskim zginęło 14 osób, głównie azjatyckich handlarzy. ** w zderzeniu pociągów w Qualyoub pod Kairem zginęło 58 osób, a 150 zostało rannych. * 22 sierpnia: ** katastrofa rosyjskiego samolotu Tu-154 ze 160 pasażerami i 11-osobową załogą koło Doniecka na wschodzie Ukrainy. Wszyscy zginęli. ** włoski premier Romano Prodi poinformował sekretarza generalnego ONZ, Kofiego Annana, iż Włochy gotowe są do objęcia dowództwa nad Międzynarodowymi Siłami Pokojowymi (UNIFIL) w Libanie. * 23 sierpnia – Natascha Kampusch po 8 latach uciekła z niewoli u Wolfganga Přiklopila. * 24 sierpnia – astronomowie w trakcie zgromadzenia Międzynarodowej Unii Astronomicznej, odbywającego się w Pradze, ustalili ostatecznie definicję planety, przeklasyfikowując Plutona (jak również od niedawna wówczas odkrytą „dziesiątą planetę” Eris o porównywalnych z Plutonem rozmiarach) na planetę karłowatą. * 25 sierpnia – spłonął petersburski Sobór św. Trójcy, wpisany na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. * 27 sierpnia – w wypadku lotu Comair 5191 w Lexington (Kentucky, USA) zginęło 49 osób. * 29 sierpnia – rosyjski Gazprom oraz niemieckie E-ON-Ruhrgas i BASF podpisały w Moskwie porozumienie końcowe dotyczące budowy Gazociągu Północnego. * 31 sierpnia – odzyskano skradzione w sierpniu 2004 z Muzeum Muncha w Oslo obrazy Edvarda Muncha Krzyk i Madonna. * 1 września – Tu-154 rozbił się podczas lądowania na lotnisku w irańskim Meszhedzie. Zginęło 80 spośród 147 osób na pokładzie. * 4 września: ** Mirek Topolánek został premierem Czech. ** ok. 11:00 czasu lokalnego, w wypadku na Wielkiej Rafie Koralowej w okolicach Port Douglas w stanie Queensland (Australia), zginął Steve Irwin, australijski przyrodnik. Przyczyną śmierci było ukłucie w okolice serca kolcem jadowym płaszczki w trakcie realizowania zdjęć pod wodą do filmu dokumentalnego. * 6 września – w japońskiej rodzinie cesarskiej urodził się pierwszy od ponad 40 lat chłopiec – książę Hisahito. * 8 września: ** co najmniej 31 osób zginęło, a 125 zostało rannych w wybuchu trzech bomb w Malegaon w indyjskim Maharashtra. ** zamachowiec-samobójca staranował w pobliżu ambasady USA w Kabulu konwój wojskowy, powodując śmierć 14 Afgańczyków i 2 żołnierzy amerykańskich. ** zlikwidowano bazę NATO w islandzkim Keflavíku. * 9–14 września – czwarta podróż apostolska Benedykta XVI (Bawaria). * 10–13 września – prezydent Polski Lech Kaczyński wraz z małżonką przebywał z oficjalną wizytą w Izraelu i Autonomii Palestyńskiej. * 11 września: ** obchody 5. rocznicy zamachów na World Trade Center i Pentagon. ** Jerzy Tupou V zaprzysiężony jako piąty król Tonga. * 12 września – zacytowane przez papieża słowa cesarza bizantyńskiego Manuela II Paleologa dotyczące dżihadu spotkały się z gwałtownymi reakcjami w świecie islamskim, m.in. obrzucono kościoły koktajlami Mołotowa. * 13 września – 19 osób zostało rannych podczas strzelaniny w Dawson College w Montrealu, a dwie zostały zabite (w tym napastnik zastrzelony przez policję). * 13–15 września – pierwsza robocza wizyta premiera polskiego Jarosława Kaczyńskiego w Stanach Zjednoczonych. * 17–19 września – wizyta prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego w Stanach Zjednoczonych i wystąpienie na forum Zgromadzenia Ogólnego ONZ w Nowym Jorku. * 17 września – węgierskie radio publiczne zaprezentowało na antenie nagrania, w których urzędujący premier Ferenc Gyurcsány przyznaje się do kłamstw, mających na celu utrzymanie władzy. Ujawnienie nagrań wywołało kilkutygodniowe zamieszki w Budapeszcie. * 17–21 września – fala demonstracji antyrządowych w Budapeszcie. * 18 września: ** Amerykanka irańskiego pochodzenia Anousheh Ansari została pierwszą kobietą-turystą kosmicznym. ** przed budynkiem tymczasowego parlamentu Somalii w Baydhabo doszło do samobójczego zamachu bombowego, wymierzonego w prezydenta Abdullahiego Yusufa. Zginęło 11 osób, w tym brat prezydenta. * 20 września: ** Ali Abd Allah Salih wygrał ponownie wybory prezydenckie w Jemenie. ** w wyniku przewrotu wojskowego w Tajlandii odsunięto od władzy premiera Thaksin Shinawatra, a władzę w kraju przejęła Rada ds. Reformy Administracyjnej. * 22 września: ** w niemieckim Lathen 23 osoby zginęły a 10 zostało rannych, gdy pociąg magnetyczny Transrapid zderzył się z samochodem ekipy sprzątającej tory. ** obrączkowe Zaćmienie Słońca widoczne w Ameryce Południowej, zachodniej Afryce i Antarktyce. * 26 września – Shinzō Abe został premierem Japonii. * 28 września: ** otwarto Port lotniczy Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi. ** sprowadzone z duńskiego Roskilde prochy Marii Fiodorownej, żony cesarza Rosji Aleksandra III, zostały złożone obok prochów jej męża w krypcie cesarskiej petersburskiego soboru św. Piotra i Pawła. * 29 września – w amazońskiej dżungli rozbił się brazylijski samolot pasażerski Boeing 737-800 ze 154 osobami na pokładzie. Nikt nie przeżył. * 1 października – wybory parlamentarne w Austrii wygrała Socjaldemokratyczna Partia Austrii. * 2 października – w miejscowości Nickel Mines w Pensylwanii (USA) miała miejsce masakra w szkole amiszów – pięć dziewczynek zostało zastrzelonych przez szaleńca. * 7 października: ** w Moskwie została zastrzelona niezależna dziennikarka Anna Politkowska. ** stolica Palau została przeniesiona do nowo wybudowanej miejscowości Ngerulmud. * 9 października: ** Toomas Hendrik Ilves został prezydentem Estonii. ** Korea Północna dokonała udanej podziemnej próby nuklearnej, stając się oficjalnie mocarstwem atomowym. * 10 października – serwis internetowy YouTube został kupiony przez Google za 1,65 mld dolarów. * 11 października – w katastrofie kolejowej we francuskiej miejscowości Zoufftgen zginęło 6 osób, 20 zostało rannych. * 13 października – Ban Ki-moon został wybrany na stanowisko sekretarza generalnego ONZ. * 14 października: ** rząd w Chartumie zawarł ugodę z przywódcami Frontu Wschodniego, co zakończyło jedną z trzech rebelii w Sudanie. ** w odpowiedzi na przeprowadzone testy z bronią jądrową, ONZ nałożyła sankcje na Koreę Północną. * 16 października – w największym w historii Sri Lanki, przeprowadzonym przez Tamilskich Tygrysów, samobójczym zamachu bombowym na konwój marynarki wojennej koło miasta Habarana zginęły co najmniej 103 osoby, a ponad 150 zostało rannych. * 17 października – populacja USA osiągnęła 300 milionów. * 19 października – w stolicy Uzbekistanu Taszkencie, podczas awaryjnego lądowania rozbił się samolot An-2 z wojskowymi spadochroniarzami. Zginęło 15 osób. * 22 października – w ogólnokrajowym referendum mieszkańcy Panamy opowiedzieli się za poszerzeniem Kanału Panamskiego. * 23 października – 50. rocznica wybuchu powstania węgierskiego 1956; oficjalne uroczystości połączone z zamieszkami protestujących przeciw polityce rządu Ferenca Gyurcsánya. * 25 października – Sąd Najwyższy amerykańskiego stanu New Jersey uznał, opierając się na zasadzie równości, że nie można odmawiać osobom żyjącym w związkach homoseksualnych prawa do przywilejów, jakie posiadają małżeństwa. * 29 października: ** Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva po raz drugi wygrał wybory prezydenckie w Brazylii. ** Georgi Pyrwanow wygrał po raz drugi wybory prezydenckie w Bułgarii. ** Nigeria: rozbił się Boeing 737 nigeryjskich ADC Airlines. Zginęło 97 osób (w tym jedna na ziemi), a 10 zostało rannych. ** Serbowie zaaprobowali w referendum nową konstytucję. * 1 listopada: ** na Bałtyku, w czasie huraganu Britta, zatonął szwedzki statek MS Finnbirch. Zginęło 2 z 14 marynarzy. ** zaobserwowano pierwsze objawy chorobowe u Aleksandra Litwinienki, otrutego przez podanie herbaty z izotopem polonu 210. * 5 listopada: ** iracki trybunał w Bagdadzie skazał Saddama Husajna oraz 2 innych działaczy reżimu na karę śmierci przez powieszenie za zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, których się dopuścili w związku z masakrą 148 szyitów w Ad-Dudżajl. ** Daniel Ortega został po raz drugi prezydentem Nikaragui. * 7 listopada – wybory do Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych. * 8 listopada: ** przejście Merkurego na tle tarczy Słońca. ** w Dargai, w północnym Pakistanie, w zamachu bombowym przeprowadzonym przez ekstremistów islamskich zginęło 42 żołnierzy, a 20 zostało rannych. * 10 listopada – śmierć polskiego i słowackiego żołnierza w Iraku. * 11 listopada – premiera Sony PlayStation 3 w Japonii. * 12 listopada: ** Osetia Południowa w referendum opowiedziała się za niepodległością od Gruzji. ** Gerald Ford został najdłużej żyjącym byłym prezydentem USA. * 14 listopada: ** światowa premiera filmu Casino Royale, 21. produkcji z cyklu o Jamesie Bondzie, pierwszej, w której w rolę agenta 007 wcielił się nowy odtwórca, Daniel Craig. ** Południowa Afryka zalegalizowała małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. * 15 listopada – Joseph Kabila wygrał pierwsze od 22 lat wybory prezydenckie w Demokratycznej Republice Kongo. * 17 listopada: ** premiera Sony PlayStation 3 w USA. ** w niemieckim Gubinie otwarto Plastinarium, ośrodek zajmujący się preparowaniem i wystawianiem ludzkich zwłok. * 18 listopada: ** premiera linii procesorów Intel Core 2. ** we Włoszech pobrali się Tom Cruise i Katie Holmes. * 19 listopada – premiera konsoli gier wideo Wii. * 20 listopada – premiera płyty U2 – U218 Singles. * 21 listopada: ** minister przemysłu Libanu Bijar Amin al-Dżumajjil zginął w zamachu na przedmieściach Bejrutu. ** we Francji międzynarodowe konsorcjum podpisało porozumienie o budowie eksperymentalnego reaktora termojądrowego ITER. ** w Nepalu podpisano porozumienie kończące dziesięcioletnią wojnę domową. * 22 listopada – w Holandii odbyły się przedterminowe wybory parlamentarne. * 23 listopada: ** Bagdad: 215 osób zginęło, a 257 zostało rannych w serii zamachów bombowych w dzielnicy Sadra. ** w londyńskim szpitalu zmarł wskutek zatrucia polonem 210 były podpułkownik KGB i FSB Aleksandr Litwinienko. * 24 listopada – Rosja rozmieściła na granicy białorusko-polskiej 4 dywizjony systemów przeciwlotniczych S-300. * 26 listopada – Rafael Correa zwyciężył w II turze wyborów prezydenckich w Ekwadorze. * 28 listopada – rozpoczął się szczyt NATO w Rydze, pierwszy na terenie byłego Związku Radzieckiego. * 28 listopada-1 grudnia – podróż apostolska Benedykta XVI do Turcji. * 30 listopada – około 300 osób zginęło po zejściu lawiny błotnej ze zbocza wulkanu Mayon na filipińskiej wyspie Luzon. * 1 grudnia: ** Felipe Calderón został prezydentem Meksyku. ** Aresztowany został czeski seryjny morderca Petr Zelenka. * 4 grudnia – w Bagdadzie 19-letni amerykański żołnierz Ross McGinnis zginął rzucając się na odpalony granat i ratując w ten sposób życie 4 innym żołnierzom. * 5 grudnia: ** na Fidżi doszło do wojskowego zamachu stanu. ** w berlińskim ogrodzie zoologicznym urodził się niedźwiedź polarny Knut. * 6 grudnia – NASA ujawniła fotografie wykonane przez Mars Global Surveyor sugerujące obecność ciekłej wody na Marsie. * 7 grudnia – wypadek autobusu w Bjałej w północno-zachodniej Bułgarii; zginęło co najmniej 19 osób. * 8 grudnia: ** w Azerbejdżanie utworzono Park Narodowy Shahdagh. ** z powodu wojskowego zamachu stanu zawieszono członkostwo Fidżi we Wspólnocie Narodów. * 9 grudnia: ** Christer Fuglesang został pierwszym Szwedem w kosmosie jako członek załogi wahadłowca Discovery. ** w pożarze szpitalnego oddziału dla uzależnionych w Moskwie zginęło 45 pacjentek, a ponad 200 zostało rannych. * 10 grudnia – w wieku 91 lat zmarł Augusto Pinochet, polityk chilijski (ur. 1915). * 13 grudnia: ** fikcyjne ogłoszenie secesji Flandrii w Belgii. ** delfin chiński został uznany za gatunek prawdopodobnie wymarły. Od tego czasu nie zaobserwowano ani jednego osobnika. * 14 grudnia – Ban Ki-moon został zaprzysiężony na sekretarza generalnego ONZ. * 15 grudnia – dokonano oblotu amerykańskiego myśliwca wielozadaniowego F-35 Lightning II. * 16 grudnia – w Gibraltarze wylądował pierwszy samolot pasażerski hiszpańskich linii Iberia. * 20 grudnia – wojna w Somalii: rozpoczęła się bitwa pod Baidoa. * 23 grudnia – Rada Bezpieczeństwa ONZ rezolucją numer 1737 jednomyślnie nałożyła sankcje na Iran z powodu programu atomowego kraju. * 24 grudnia – interwencja zbrojna etiopskich wojsk w Somalii, początek walk z Unią Trybunałów Islamskich. * 26 grudnia: ** ponad 260 osób spłonęło w wyniku eksplozji rurociągu naftowego w Nigerii, ok. 300 osób zostało rannych. ** trzęsienie ziemi na Tajwanie o sile 7,1 stopni w skali Richtera. * 27 grudnia – z kosmodromu w Bajkonurze wystrzelono europejskiego satelitę COROT, przeznaczonego do wyszukiwania planet pozasłonecznych. * 28 grudnia – wojna w Somalii: wojska etiopskie wspierane przez siły tymczasowych władz somalijskich zajęły Mogadiszu. * 29 grudnia – populacja Nigerii osiągnęła 140 mln. * 30 grudnia: ** były prezydent Iraku Saddam Husajn został stracony przez powieszenie o godzinie 6:05 rano lokalnego czasu. ** zatonął indonezyjski prom pasażerski; zaginęło ponad 400 osób. ** ETA dokonała zamachu na lotnisku w Madrycie, w którym zginęły dwie osoby, a ponad 20 zostało rannych. ** został pochowany James Brown. * 31 grudnia: ** Saddam Husajn został pochowany w swojej rodzinnej miejscowości Al-Audża. ** 3 osoby zginęły, a 40 zostało rannych w serii zamachów bombowych w stolicy Tajlandii Bangkoku. Wydarzenia sportowe * 1 stycznia – FIFA: zgodnie ze swym wnioskiem Australia przeniesiona została z Konfederacji Piłkarskiej Oceanii (OFC) do Azjatyckiej Konfederacji Piłkarskiej (AFC). * 6 stycznia – Turniej Czterech Skoczni wygrali ex aequo Janne Ahonen i Jakub Janda uzyskując 1081,5 pkt. * 22 stycznia – Kobe Bryant ustanowił drugi w historii NBA wynik pod względem liczby punktów zdobytych w jednym meczu – 81 punktów przeciwko Toronto Raptors. * 26 styczniä–5 lutego – finały ME w piłce ręcznej w Szwajcarii. Mecze Polaków: z Ukrainą 33:24, ze Szwajcarią 31:31, ze Słowenią 29:33, z Hiszpanią 25:34, z Niemcami 24:32. * 5 lutego ** finał Mistrzostw Europy w piłce ręcznej: Francja – Hiszpania 31:23, o trzecie miejsce Dania – Chorwacja 32:27. ** w 40. finale Super Bowl ligi futbolu amerykańskiego NFL rozegranym w Detroit Pittsburgh Steelers pokonali Seattle Seahawks 21:10. * 10 lutego – Puchar Narodów Afryki zdobyła drużyna Egiptu pokonując po bezbramkowo zakończonym meczu w rzutach karnych 4:2 Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej. * 10–26 lutego – Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2006 w Turynie. * 24 lutego – Justyna Kowalczyk zdobyła brązowy medal w biegach narciarskich na zimowych igrzyskach w Turynie. * 25 lutego – Tomasz Sikora zdobył srebrny medal w biatlonie na zimowych igrzyskach w Turynie. * 26 lutego – w finale olimpijskiego turnieju hokejowego Szwecja pokonała Finlandię 3:2, w meczu o brąz Czechy pokonały Rosję 3:0. * 1 marca – mecz towarzyski w Kaiserslautern Polska – USA 0:1. * 12 marca – Adam Małysz wygrał zawody Pucharu Świata w skokach narciarskich podczas konkursu na skoczni Holmenkollbakken w Oslo. * 19 marca – Jakub Janda zdobył Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich. Adam Małysz zajął dziewiąte miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej. * 24 marca – hokejowa drużyna Klub Sportowy Cracovia zdobyła tytuł Mistrza Polski. W finałowej rywalizacji pokonała dotychczasowego mistrza GKS Tychy 4:1. * 26 marca – Ole Einar Bjørndalen po raz czwarty zdobył Puchar Świata w biathlonie. Tomasz Sikora zajął czwarte miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej. * 28 marca – mecz towarzyski Arabia Saudyjska – Polska 1:2. * 23 kwietnia – Skra Bełchatów została po raz drugi z rzędu Mistrzem Polski w Polskiej Lidze Siatkówki pokonując w finale Jastrzębski Węgiel. * 30 kwietnia – w meczu finałowym koszykarskiej Euroligi sezonu 2005/2006 rozegranym w Pradze CSKA Moskwa pokonał obrońcę tytułu izraelskie Maccabi Tel Awiw 73:69. * 2 maja – mecz towarzyski Polska – Litwa 0:1. * 3 maja – Wisła Płock zdobyła piłkarski Puchar Polski sezonu 2005/2006 pokonując w finałowym dwumeczu 3:2 i 3:1 Zagłębie Lubin. * 9 maja – połączenie pierwszoligowych klubów piłkarskich Amiki Wronki i WKP Lech Poznań, w wyniku którego powstał KKS Lech Poznań. * 10 maja ** Puchar UEFA zdobyła FC Sevilla pokonując 4:0 FC Middlesbrough w meczu finałowym rozegranym w Eindhoven. ** Legia Warszawa zapewniła sobie mistrzostwo Polski w piłce nożnej w sezonie 2005/2006. * 14 maja – mecz towarzyski Polska – Wyspy Owcze 4:0. * 15 maja – selekcjoner Paweł Janas ogłosił skład reprezentacji Polski na Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej w Niemczech. * 17 maja – w finałowym meczu piłkarskiej Ligi Mistrzów zwyciężyła wynikiem 2:1(0:1)FC Barcelona. Piłkarze Arsenal FC od 17 minuty grali w dziesiątkę po czerwonej kartce dla bramkarza Jensa Lehmanna. * 21 maja – w Rydze w meczu finałowym o tytuł mistrzów świata w hokeju na lodzie Szwecja (mistrz olimpijski z Turynu) pokonała Czechy (obrońcę tytułu) 4:0. Brąz wywalczyła Finlandia pokonując Kanadę 5:0. * 22 maja – wybuchła afera dopingowa w kolarstwie szosowym. * 27 maja – sprinter Dariusz Kuć, wygrał bieg na 100 m, ustanawiając rekord Polski juniorów wynikiem 10,17 s (3. najlepszy wynik Polaka na polskich stadionach, Biała Podlaska). * 28 maja – Włoch Ivan Basso wygrał 89. edycję wyścigu kolarskiego Giro d’Italia. * 30 maja – reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej przegrała 1:2 (0:1) z Kolumbią w meczu towarzyskim. * 3 czerwca ** reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej wygrała z Chorwacja 1:0 w meczu towarzyskim w Wolfsburgu. Bramkę strzelił Euzebiusz Smolarek. ** w Nowym Jorku, Etiopka Meseret Defar ustanowiła rekord świata w biegu na 5000 m wynikiem 14:24,53 s. * 9 czerwca – rozpoczęcie Mundialu wygranym przez Niemcy 4:2 meczem z Kostaryką; Reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej rozegrała drugi mecz MŚ, przegrywając go z Ekwadorem 0:2 * 14 czerwca – mecz MŚ Polska – Niemcy 0:1. * 20 czerwca – mecz MŚ Polska – Kostaryka 2:1. Obie bramki strzelił Bartosz Bosacki. * 1 i 8 lipca – dwumecz 2. rundy Pucharu Intertoto FC Tiraspol – Lech Poznań 1:0, 3:1. Lech Poznań odpadł z rozgrywek. * 3 lipca – w Atenach, Wioletta Janowska ustanowiła rekord Polski w biegu na 3000 m z przeszkodami wynikiem 9:17,15 s. * 8 lipca – mecz MŚ o trzecie miejsce Niemcy – Portugalia 3:1. * 9 lipca ** zakończenie Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej. W finale w Berlinie reprezentacja Włoch po remisowym meczu 1:1 (1:1) wygrała po rzutach karnych z Francją 5:3. ** Zinédine Zidane zakończył karierę piłkarską. * 11 lipca – wybór przez prezesa PZPN Michała Listkiewicza nowego trenera reprezentacji Polski Leo Beenhakkera. * 13 i 27 lipca – dwumecz 1. rundy eliminacyjnej Pucharu UEFA Zagłębie Lubin – Dynamo Mińsk 1:1, 0:0. Zagłębie odpadło z rozgrywek. * 14 lipca – wyrokiem trybunału sportowego we Włoszech w związku z korupcją w Serie A Juventus F.C. zdegradowany do drugiej ligi i pozbawiony tytułów mistrzowskich za sezony 2004/2005 i 2005/2006. * 15 lipca–20 sierpnia – rozgrywki grupowe Ligi Światowej siatkówki: USA – Polska 1:3, 1:3; Serbia i Czarnogóra – Polska 3:1, 3:2; Polska – Serbia i Czarnogóra 1:3, 3:1, Japonia – Polska 2:3, 0:3, Polska – USA 3:2, 3:0, Polska – Japonia 3:1, 3:2. Polacy zajęli drugie miejsce w grupie i nie awansowali do finałowego turnieju w Rosji. * 18–29 lipca – Mistrzostwa Europy U-19 w Piłce Nożnej na boiskach Wielkopolski. Finał Hiszpania – Szkocja 2:1. Trzecie miejsca dla drużyn Czech i Austrii. Polska po porażkach z Austrią 0:1, Czechami 0:2 i zwycięstwie nad Belgią 4:1 nie wyszła z grupy do fazy pucharowej. * 26 lipca i 2 sierpnia – dwumecz 2. rundy eliminacji Ligi Mistrzów Hafnarfjarðar – Legia Warszawa 0:1, 0:2. * 31 lipca–6 sierpnia – Mistrzostwa Europy w Pływaniu – Budapeszt 2006: bilans medalowy Polaków: 5-2-1. Złote medale: Paweł Korzeniowski, Sławomir Kuczko, Bartosz Kizierowski, 2 medale Otylia Jędrzejczak * 6 sierpnia – Robert Kubica zadebiutował w Grand Prix Formuły 1 na torze Hungaroring na Węgrzech zajmując 7. miejsce, po czym został zdyskwalifikowany za zbyt lekki pojazd. * 6–13 sierpnia – Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkoatletyce – Göteborg 2006. Bilans medalowy startu Polaków: 0-3-4. * 9 i 23 sierpnia – dwumecz 3. rundy eliminacji Ligi Mistrzów Szachtar Donieck – Legia Warszawa 1:0, 3:2. Legia odpadła z Ligi Mistrzów i zagra w 2. rundzie Pucharu UEFA * 10 i 24 sierpnia ** dwumecz 2. rundy eliminacyjnej Pucharu UEFA Czornomoreć Odessa – Wisła Płock 0:0, 1:1. Wisła odpadła z rozgrywek. ** dwumecz 2. rundy eliminacyjnej Pucharu UEFA SV Mattersburg – Wisła Kraków 1:1, 0:1. Wisła awansowała do 1. rundy Pucharu UEFA * 16 sierpnia – Odense, mecz towarzyski Dania – Polska 2:0 * 16 sierpnia–10 września – Grand Prix siatkarek 2006. Mecze Polek: z Dominikaną 1:3, z USA 1:3, z Włochami 0:3, z Koreą 2:3, z Rosją 2:3, z Japonią 0:3, z Kubą 2:3, z Chinami 0:3, z Azerbejdżanem 3:2. Bilans meczów: 1 zwycięstwo – 8 porażek. * 17–20 sierpnia – Mistrzostwa świata w kajakarstwie w Szeged na Węgrzech. Złoty medal zdobył Marek Twardowski w olimpijskiej konkurencji K-1 na 500 m. Bilans medalowy startu Polaków: 1-3-2. Klasyfikację medalową wygrali Węgrzy (12-2-4) * 19 sierpnia–3 września – mistrzostwa świata w koszykówce mężczyzn w Japonii, finał Hiszpania – Grecja 70:47, o trzecie miejsce USA – Argentyna 96:81 * 23–27 sierpnia – finał Ligi Światowej w Rosji: Brazylia – Francja 3:2, o III miejsce Rosja – Bułgaria 3:0 * 27 sierpnia – mistrzostwa świata w wioślarstwie w Eton w Anglii. Złoty medal polskiej czwórki podwójnej. Bilans medalowy startu Polaków: 1-0-1. Klasyfikację medalową wygrali Brytyjczycy (4-1-3), Polska na 9. miejscu * 2 września – mecz el. ME w Bydgoszczy Polska – Finlandia 1:3 * 6 września – mecz el. ME w Warszawie Polska – Serbia 1:1 * 10 września ** Finał Grand Prix siatkarek 2006 we Włoszech: Brazylia – Rosja 3:1, o 3. miejsce Włochy – Kuba 3:2 ** Robert Kubica jako pierwszy Polak w Formule 1, staje na podium podczas zawodów we Włoszech na torze Monza * 14 i 28 września ** dwumecz 1. rundy pucharu UEFA Wisła Kraków – Iraklis Saloniki 0:1, 1:0 i w dogrywce 1:0, awans Wisły do fazy grupowej. ** dwumecz 1. rundy pucharu UEFA Legia Warszawa – Austria Wiedeń 1:1, 0:1, Legia odpadła z rozgrywek pucharowych. * 18 września – Mistrzostwa Europy w gimnastyce artystycznej w Moskwie. * 19 września – czeski oszczepnik Jan Železný zakończył karierę sportową. * 23 września – Jason Crump został indywidualnym mistrzem świata na żużlu, a ostatnią eliminację Grand Prix w Bydgoszczy wygrał Nicki Pedersen * 7 października – mecz el. ME Kazachstan – Polska 0:1 * 11 października – mecz el. ME w Chorzowie Polska – Portugalia 2:1 * 19 października – mecz fazy grupowej pucharu UEFA Wisła Kraków – Blackburn Rovers 1:2 * 22 października – Fernando Alonso mistrzem świata Formuły 1 sezonu 2006; Robert Kubica 16. w klasyfikacji generalnej. Koniec kariery Michaela Schumachera * 27 października – drużyna St. Louis Cardinals zdobyła tytuł mistrzowski baseballowej ligi MLB pokonując w piątym meczu finałowym Detroit Tigers 4:2 * 31 października – 16 listopada – Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce kobiet w Japonii; mecze Polek: I faza grupowa – z Kenią 3:1, z Koreą Południową 3:2, z Kostaryką 3:1, z Chińskim Tajpej 1:3, z Japonią 1:3; II faza grupowa – z Włochami 0:3, z Serbią i Czarnogórą 0:3, z Turcją 0:3, z Kubą 0:3; Polki zajęły miejsce poza czołową dwunastką. * 2 listopada – mecz fazy grupowej pucharu UEFA AS Nancy – Wisła Kraków 2:1 * 12 listopada – w turnieju finałowym cyklu WTA Tour w tenisie ziemnym kobiet rozgrywanego w Madrycie zwyciężyła Justine Henin-Hardenne, pokonując Amélie Mauresmo 6:4 6:3 * 12–19 listopada – turniej finałowy ATP Masters w Szanghaju wygrał Roger Federer pokonując Jamesa Blake’a 6:0 6:3 6:4. Federer zajął także pierwsze miejsce w klasyfikacji ATP Champion Race. * 15 listopada – mecz el. ME Belgia – Polska 0:1. * 17 listopada – 3 grudnia – Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce mężczyzn w Japonii; mecze Polaków: I faza grupowa – z Chinami 3:0, z Argentyną 3:0, z Egiptem 3:0, z Portoryko 3:0, z Japonią 3:0; II faza grupowa – z Tunezją 3:0, z Kanadą 3:0, z Rosją 3:2, z Serbią i Czarnogórą 3:0; półfinał – z Bułgarią 3:1; mecz o trzecie miejsce: Bułgaria – Serbia i Czarnogóra 3:1; finał: Brazylia – Polska 3:0. * 21 listopada – australijski pływak Ian Thorpe ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 30 listopada – mecz fazy grupowej pucharu UEFA Wisła Kraków – FC Basel 3:1. * 1 grudnia – Magdalena Gwizdoń zajęła pierwsze miejsce w biatlonowym sprincie w szwedzkim Östersund i tym samym jako pierwsza Polka w historii odniosła zwycięstwo w zawodach Pucharu Świata. * 3 grudnia – polscy siatkarze zdobyli srebrny medal na mistrzostwach świata w Japonii, po przegranej w finale z Brazylią 0:3. * 6 grudnia – mecz towarzyski w Abu Zabi: Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie – Polska 2:5 * 7–17 grudnia – mistrzostwa Europy w piłce w ręcznej kobiet w Szwecji. Mecze Polek: z Niemkami 20:30, z Norweżkami 21:32, ze Słowenkami 34:30, z Macedonkami 35:33, z Węgierkami 21:37, z Austriaczkami 33:24. Polki zajęły 8. na ME. Finał Rosja – Norwegia, o III miejsce Niemcy – Francja. * 9 grudnia – w rozegranym na stadionie chorzowskiego Ruchu meczu towarzyskim reprezentacja Śląska w piłce nożnej zremisowała 1:1 z reprezentacją Polski. * 13 grudnia – mecz fazy grupowej pucharu UEFA Feyenoord Rotterdam – Wisła Kraków 3:1. Wisła odpadła z rozgrywek pucharu UEFA. * 17 grudnia – finał klubowych mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej w Japonii: Internacional Porto Alegre – FC Barcelona 1:0. Dane statystyczne * Globalna temperatura: 14,42 °C (szósty lub siódmy najcieplejszy rok w historii pomiarów) * Stopa bezrobocia w Polsce (koniec czerwca): 15,9% * Stopa bezrobocia w Polsce (koniec grudnia): 14,8% * Stopa inflacji w Polsce: 1,0% Urodzili się * 6 września – książę Hisahito, książę japoński, syn księcia Akishino i wnuk cesarza Akihito Zmarli * Zobacz też: Zmarli w roku 2006 oraz Kategoria:Zmarli w 2006 * 2 stycznia – Lidia Wysocka, polska aktorka (ur. 1916) * 18 stycznia – Jan Twardowski, polski poeta, ksiądz katolicki (ur. 1915) * 21 stycznia – Ibrahim Rugova, prezydent Kosowa (ur. 1944) * 27 stycznia – Johannes Rau, polityk niemiecki, prezydent Niemiec (ur. 1931) * 3 lutego ** Józef Penkowski, polski etnolog, dyrektor muzeum watykańskiego (ur. 1930) ** Walerian Borowczyk, polski reżyser (ur. 1923) * 6 lutego – Karin Struck, niemiecka pisarka (ur. 1947) * 11 lutego – Małgorzata Hołyńska, polska pisarka i tłumaczka (ur. 1916) * 13 lutego ** Andreas Katsulas, amerykański aktor (ur. 1946) ** Peter Frederick Strawson, filozof brytyjski (ur. 1919) * 17 lutego – Józef Andrzej Gierowski, historyk, rektor Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego (ur. 1922) * 20 lutego – Lucjan Wolanowski, pisarz, reporter, tłumacz (ur. 1920) * 3 marca – Krzysztof Kołbasiuk, polski aktor (ur. 1952) * 8 marca ** Teresa Ciepły, polska lekkoatletka, trzykrotna medalistka olimpijska (ur. 1937) ** Albert D. Schroeder, amerykański działacz religijny, członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy (ur. 1911) * 9 marca ** Hanka Bielicka, aktorka filmowa i teatralna (ur. 1915) ** Geir Ivarsøy, współzałożyciel i główny programista Opera Software (ur. 1957) * 11 marca – Slobodan Milošević, serbski polityk, prezydent Jugosławii, oskarżony o ludobójstwo (ur. 1941) * 14 marca – Lennart Meri, estoński pisarz i polityk, prezydent Estonii (ur. 1929) * 15 marca – Zygmunt Duczyński, polski reżyser teatralny (ur. 1951) * 16 marca – Andrzej Litwornia, polski historyk literatury, eseista, mieszkający we Włoszech (ur. 1943) * 22 marca – Jerzy Tkaczyk, polski aktor drugoplanowy teatralny, filmowy i dubbingowy (ur. 1923) * 25 marca – Henryk Szwajcer, polski aktor (ur. 1916) * 27 marca – Stanisław Lem, polski pisarz, filozof, futurolog, eseista i satyryk (ur. 1921) * 31 marca – Florian Krygier, trener i działacz Pogoni Szczecin (ur. 1907) * 4 kwietnia ** Jürgen Thorwald, niemiecki pisarz (ur. 1915) ** Witold Feliks Gładkowski, senator RP V kadencji (ur. 1942) * 5 kwietnia – Gene Pitney, amerykański piosenkarz (ur. 1941) * 6 kwietnia – Augustyn Bloch, polski kompozytor (ur. 1929) * 9 kwietnia – Vilgot Sjöman, szwedzki reżyser (ur. 1924) * 11 kwietnia – Proof, amerykański raper, członek grupy D12 (ur. 1973) * 13 kwietnia – Muriel Spark, szkocka powieściopisarka (ur. 1918) * 18 kwietnia – Daniel Sydlik, amerykański działacz religijny, członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy (ur. 1919) * 25 kwietnia – Jane Jacobs, amerykańsko-kanadyjska dziennikarka, publicystka (ur. 1916) * 26 kwietnia – Henryk Słota, polski uczony (ur. 1944) * 27 kwietnia – Janusz Wolniewicz, polski pisarz, reportażysta i podróżnik (ur. 1929) * 29 kwietnia ** John Kenneth Galbraith, amerykańsko-kanadyjski ekonomista (ur. 1908) ** Erich Selbmann, niemiecki dziennikarz (ur. 1926) * 30 kwietnia – Marian Żelazek, zakonnik, werbista (ur. 1918) * 6 maja – Lillian Asplund, jedna z najdłużej żyjących pasażerek Titanica (ur. 1906) * 9 maja – Jerzy Ficowski, polski pisarz (ur. 1924) * 10 maja – Aleksandr Zinowiew, rosyjski socjolog, filozof (ur. 1922) * 14 maja – Magda Leja, polska pisarka, autorka utworów dla dzieci (ur. 1935) * 20 maja – Anna Ciepielewska, polska aktorka (ur. 1936) * 22 maja – Hamza El Din, nubijski muzyk i kompozytor (ur. 1929) * 23 maja – Kazimierz Górski, selekcjoner reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej (ur. 1921) * 25 maja – Józef Kopczyński, polski artysta rzeźbiarz (ur. 1930) * 28 maja ** Viktor Fischl, czeski i izraelski poeta, prozaik, tłumacz i publicysta (ur. 1912) ** Andrzej Skrzydlewski, brązowy medalista olimpijski z Montrealu w zapasach w stylu klasycznym (waga 100 kg) (ur. 1946) * 29 maja – Omeljan Pritsak (ukr. Омелян Йосипович Пріцак), historyk ukraiński i amerykański orientalista (ur. 1919) * 30 maja – Shōhei Imamura (jap. 今村昌平), japoński reżyser i scenarzysta filmowy (ur. 1926) * 31 maja ** Raymond Davis, fizyk i chemik amerykański, laureat Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1914) ** Franciszek Wybrańczyk, polski muzyk, założyciel Polskiej Orkiestry Kameralnej i orkiestry Sinfonia Varsovia (ur. 1934) * 2 czerwca – Łukasz Romanek, polski żużlowiec (ur. 1983) * 7 czerwca – Abu Musab al-Zarkawi (arab. ‏ابومصعب الزرقاوي), jordański terrorysta (ur. 1966) * 12 czerwca ** György Ligeti, węgierski kompozytor (ur. 1923) ** Kenneth Thomson – kanadyjski magnat mediowy (ur. 1923) * 16 czerwca – Igor Śmiałowski, polski aktor * 19 czerwca – Marek Górnisiewicz, polski rysownik komiksowy (ur. 1959) * 21 czerwca – Khamis al-Obeidi (arab. خميس العبيدي), szef adwokatów Saddama Husajna (ur. 1966) * 22 czerwca – Alina Perth-Grabowska, polska dziennikarka (ur. 1935) * 23 czerwca – Aaron Spelling, amerykański producent telewizyjny (ur. 1923) * 25 czerwca – Władysław Żeleński, polski prawnik, historyk i publicysta, zamieszkały we Francji. Bratanek Tadeusza Boya-Żeleńskiego (ur. 1903) * 7 lipca – Syd Barrett, brytyjski muzyk, członek Pink Floyd (ur. 1946) * 8 lipca – Juliusz Wiktor Gomulicki, polski pisarz, eseista, varsavianista i edytor (ur. 1909) * 10 lipca – Szamil Basajew, czeczeński bojownik i terrorysta (ur. 1965) * 11 lipca – Jerzy Kozakiewicz, polski aktor (ur. 1929) * 13 lipca – Tomasz Zaliwski, polski aktor, mąż Teresy Lipowskiej (ur. 1929) * 23 lipca – Ewa Sałacka, polska aktorka (ur. 1957) * 26 lipca – Vojtech Zamarovský, słowacki prozaik, tłumacz, doktor prawa (ur. 1919) * 28 lipca ** David Gemmell, brytyjski pisarz fantasy (ur. 1948) ** Władimir Dachno, ukraiński reżyser filmów animowanych, twórca m.in. filmu Jak Kozacy grali w piłkę nożną (ur. 1932) * 1 sierpnia – Stanisław Jopek, śpiewak (tenor), solista zespołu Mazowsze (ur. 1935) * 3 sierpnia – Elisabeth Schwarzkopf, niemiecka śpiewaczka, sopran liryczny (ur. 1915) * 7 sierpnia – Marian Podkowiński, polski dziennikarz i publicysta (ur. 1909) * 8 sierpnia – Andrzej Łachański, polski aktor (ur. 1966) * 9 sierpnia – James Van Allen, amerykański fizyk, badacz kosmosu (ur. 1914) * 18 sierpnia – Stefan Witas, polski aktor estradowy, piosenkarz i śpiewak. (ur. 1908) * 27 sierpnia – Juan Ignacio Larrea Holguín, ekwadorski arcybiskup i prawnik (ur. 1927) * 30 sierpnia – Nadżib Mahfuz (arab. نجيب محفوظ), egipski prozaik, laureat Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1911) * 3 września – Annemarie Wendl, niemiecka aktorka (ur. 1914) * 4 września ** Steve Irwin, australijski przyrodnik Animal Planet (ur. 1962) ** Giacinto Facchetti, prezydent Interu Mediolan, obrońca Interu oraz reprezentacji Włoch (ur. 1942) * 9 września – Lucjan Kydryński, dziennikarz, konferansjer, prezenter sceniczny, publicysta (ur. 1929) * 15 września – Oriana Fallaci, włoska dziennikarka i pisarka (ur. 1929) * 16 września ** Rob Levin, amerykański programista, założyciel sieci IRC freenode, fundator OPN Freenode (ur. 1955) ** Anatol Lawina, polski działacz opozycji demokratycznej (ur. 1940) * 17 września – Leonella Sgorbati, włoska zakonnica, misjonarka, męczennica, błogosławiona katolicka (ur. 1940) * 19 września - Siostra Ena (właściwie Stanisława Paciorek) – polska niepokalanka i autorka odznaczona medalemm MEN za ratowanie Żydów podczas II wojny światowej (ur. 1917) * 20 września – Sven Nykvist, szwedzki operator filmowy (ur. 1922) * 7 października – Anna Politkowska (ros. Анна Степановна Политковская), niezależna rosyjska dziennikarka (ur. 1958) * 9 października ** Marek Grechuta, polski kompozytor i piosenkarz (ur. 1945) ** Paul Hunter, angielski snookerzysta (ur. 1978) ** Renata Kossobudzka, polska aktorka (ur. 1921) * 12 października – Carlo Acutis, włoski sługa Boży (ur. 1991) * 20 października - Franciszek Gajb,polski pianista ,pedagog muzyczny ,prof.sztuk muzycznych (ur.1937) * 23 października – Ewa Pięta, polska reżyserka i scenarzystka (ur. 1968) * 3 listopada – Joanna Srebro, polska malarka (ur. 1932) * 7 listopada – Giennadij Żaworonkow (ros. Геннадий Николаевич Жаворонков), rosyjski dziennikarz i publicysta (ur. 1941) * 8 listopada – Basil Poledouris, amerykański kompozytor muzyki filmowej (ur. 1945) * 11 listopada – Wincenty Broniwój-Orliński, prawnik, polityk, działacz emigracyjny (ur. 1913) * 16 listopada – Milton Friedman, amerykański ekonomista, twórca monetaryzmu, laureat Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1912) * 17 listopada – Ferenc Puskás, węgierski piłkarz (ur. 1927) * 19 listopada – Zygmunt Bielawski, polski aktor (ur. 1937) * 20 listopada – Robert Altman, amerykański reżyser filmowy (ur. 1925) * 23 listopada – Aleksandr Litwinienko (ros. Александр Вальтерович Литвиненко), szpieg KGB/FSB, występował przeciw polityce Kremla (ur. 1962) * 28 listopada – Jan Drzewiecki, polski pianista, aranżer, kompozytor (ur. 1938) * 29 listopada: ** Leon Niemczyk, polski aktor (ur. 1923) ** Krystyna Radzikowska, polska szachistka (ur. 1931) * 5 grudnia – Cezary Leżeński, polski pisarz, dziennikarz, kanclerz Międzynarodowej Kapituły Orderu Uśmiechu (ur. 1930) * 10 grudnia ** Augusto Pinochet, polityk chilijski (ur. 1915) ** Ivan Dieška, słowacki taternik, alpinista i autor literatury górskiej (ur. 1941) * 12 grudnia – Peter Boyle, amerykański aktor (ur. 1935) * 18 grudnia ** Stanisław Dulz, współtwórca największych polskich kreskówek (ur. 1927) ** Joseph Barbera, amerykański twórca kreskówek (ur. 1911) * 19 grudnia – Danuta Rinn, polska piosenkarka i aktorka (ur. 1936) * 21 grudnia – Saparmyrat Nyýazow, turkmeński dyktator (ur. 1940) * 23 grudnia – Mariano Artigas, hiszpański teolog katolicki i filozof (ur. 1938) * 25 grudnia: ** James Brown, amerykański piosenkarz, prekursor muzyki soul (ur. 1933) ** Anna Danuta Sławińska, polska sanitariuszka, przewodnik turystyczny, uczestniczka powstania warszawskiego, autorka wspomnień wojennych (ur. 1923) * 26 grudnia – Gerald Ford, 38. prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych (ur. 1913) * 30 grudnia – Saddam Husajn (arab. صدام حسين عبد المجيد التكريتي), prezydent Iraku (ur. 1937) * 31 grudnia – Liese Prokop, austriacka działaczka polityczna, lekkoatletka (ur. 1941) Zdarzenia astronomiczne Styczeń Długość dnia wzrasta od niecałych ośmiu do ponad dziewięciu godzin. Pod koniec miesiąca Słońce wznosi się w południe na wysokość ponad 20 stopni . * 3 stycznia – maksimum aktywności roju meteorów Kwadrantydów. Meteory wybiegają z gwiazdozbioru Wolarza * 4 stycznia – Ziemia najbliżej Słońca: 147,104 mln km, o ponad 5 mln km mniej niż w lipcu. * 5 stycznia – opozycja planetoidy Westy Luty Pod koniec miesiąca Merkury wieczorem widoczny nad zachodnim horyzontem w gwiazdozbiorze Ryb. Wenus (–4,6 ) świeci w gwiazdozbiorze Strzelca jako Gwiazda Poranna. Mars (0,5m) w pierwszej połowie nocy świeci w konstelacji Barana. W drugiej połowie nocy odnajdziemy Jowisza (–2,2m) w Wadze. Saturn (0m) przez całą noc świeci w gwiazdozbiorze Raka . Marzec Długość dnia rośnie od niecałych dziewięciu do niemal trzynastu godzin, a maksymalny kąt padania promieni słonecznych od 30,2° do 42 stopni . * 14 marca – półcieniowe zaćmienie Księżyca widoczne w Polsce. Początek o 22:21, maksimum 15 marca o 00;48, a koniec o 3:31. * 20 marca – początek wiosny; Słońce minie punkt Barana o 19:25. * 26 marca – zmiana czasu, z godziny 2:00 na godzinę 3:00. * 29 marca – całkowite zaćmienie Słońca (Saros 139); w Polsce częściowe, od 0,428 (Szczecin – 12:51) do ponad 0,6 (w okolicach Sanoka o 12:58). Początek zaćmienia 11:54, koniec 14:00. Największe zaćmienie, trwające cztery minuty 7 sekund wystąpiło na granicy Czadu i Libii. Ponieważ pas zaćmienia całkowitego przechodził przez środek Afryki, zaćmienie było widoczne na całym kontyneńcie, z wyjątkiem południowego skrawka, oraz w całej Europie i zachodniej Azji . Kwiecień Na początku miesiąca wschód Słońce o 6:11 – zachód o 19:09, a pod koniec miesiąca: 5:08 i zachód o 19:59. Kąt padania promieni słonecznych w południe rośnie od 42,3° do 52,6° . * 22 kwietnia – maksimum roju Lirydów. To meteory związane z kometą Thatchera. Maj Na początku miesiąca Słońce wschodzi około piąte i zachodzi po dwudziestej. W południe wznosi się na wysokość 52,9°. Pod koniec miesiąca dzień wydłuża się o półtorej godziny, a maksymalna wysokość Słońca wzrasta do 59,7 stopnia. Na początku miesiąca noc astronomiczna trwa od 22:37 do 2:32, by w okolicach 20 maja zniknąć aż do lipca . * 1 maja – Księżyc najdalej Ziemi: 406 499 km * 6 maja – maksimum aktywności roju meteorów Eta Akwarydów. Czerwiec Pierwszego dzień trwa szesnaście godzin i 26 minut, a jego długość wciąż rośnie. 21 rozpoczyna się astronomiczne lato. Słońce o 12:38 osiąga rekordową w roku wysokość 61,2°. Od 10 do 21 promieniują czerwcowe Lirydy z maksimum 16 czerwca . Lipiec 1 lipca Słońce wschodzi o 4:18 i zachodzi o 21:00, dzień trwa niemal 17 godzin. Pod koniec miesiąca jego długość skraca się o ponad godzinę. * 4 lipca – Ziemia najdalej Słońca: 152,096 mln km. W styczniu zaledwie 147,09 mln km . Sierpień 1 sierpnia Słońce wschodzi o 4:56 i zachodzi o 20:27. 31 sierpnia dzień trwa od 5:45 do 19:26. Sierpniowe niebo ozdabiają jak co roku Perseidy – jasne meteory tworzone przez fragmenty komety 109P/Swift-Tuttle. Maksimum roju w drugiej połowie nocy z 12 na 13 sierpnia . Wrzesień Pod koniec miesiąca Słońce wschodzi o 6:34 i zachodzi o 18:16, noc więc trwa 12 godzin i 18 minut . * 7 września – częściowe zaćmienie Księżyca: 19%; widoczne w Polsce. Maksymalna faza zaćmienia o godzinie 20:51, a całe zjawisko trwa od 18;42 do 23:00. * 22 września – obrączkowe zaćmienie Słońca (Saros 144). Szeroki pas zaćmienia biegnie od północno-wschodniego skraju Ameryki Południowej na południe przez Atlantyk w kierunku Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei. W Kourou, miejscu startów rakiet ESA w Gujanie Francuskiej rozpoczęło się kilka minut po wschodzie Słońca. W Kajennie stolicy Gujany Francuskiej zaćmienie trwało pięć minut 42 sekundy. Centralna linia zaćmienia zanurzyła się następnie w Atlantyku, przechodząc kilkaset kilometrów na zachód od Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei oraz wyspŚwiętej Heleny i Wniebowstąpienia na południowym Atlantyku. * 23 września – początek astronomicznej jesieni (6:03). Od tego dnia noce są dłuższe od dni. Październik 1 października Słońce wschodzi o 6;36, zachodzi o 18:14. Pod koniec miesiąca dzień trwa od 6:29 do 16:09. Maksymalna wysokość Słońca nad horyzontem wynosi wówczas zaledwie 23,6 stopnia. Miłośnicy meteorów mogli obserwować Drakonidy (maksimum 8 października). Przez cały miesiąc były widoczne meteory ze związaną z kometą Halleya rój Orionidów (maksimum 21 października) . * 29 października –zmiana czasu z letniego na zimowy. (z godziny 3:00 na 2:00) Listopad Noce na początku miesiąca trwają ponad 14 godzin, pod koniec już niemal szesnaście. Od 14 do 21 listopada widoczne są meteory z roju Leonidów. Maksimum przypada na 17 listopada . * 8 listopada – przejście Merkurego przed tarczą Słońca, w Polsce niewidoczne. * 24 listopada – Księżyc najbliżej Ziemi: 356 884 km Grudzień Zima rozpoczyna się 22 grudnia o godzinie 1:22. Tego dnia Słońce wschodzi 0 7:43, a zachodzi o 15:25. Między 7 a 17 dniem miesiąca niebo przecinają meteory z roju Geminidów. Maksimum aktywności pochodzącej od planetoidy (3200) Phaethon przypadło 14 grudnia . Nagrody Nobla * z fizyki – George F. Smoot i John C. Mather * z chemii – Roger D. Kornberg * z medycyny – Andrew Z. Fire i Craig C. Mello * z literatury – Orhan Pamuk * nagroda pokojowa – Muhammad Yunus i Grameen Bank * z ekonomii – Edmund Phelps Święta ruchome * Tłusty czwartek: 23 lutego * Ostatki: 28 lutego * Popielec: 1 marca * Niedziela Palmowa: 9 kwietnia * Pamiątka śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa: 12 kwietnia * Wielki Czwartek: 13 kwietnia * Wielki Piątek: 14 kwietnia * Wielka Sobota: 15 kwietnia * Wielkanoc: 16 kwietnia * Poniedziałek Wielkanocny: 17 kwietnia * Wniebowstąpienie Pańskie: 25 maja * Zesłanie Ducha Świętego: 4 czerwca * Boże Ciało: 15 czerwca Zobacz też * Przywódcy państw i terytoriów zależnych w 2006 * 2006 w sporcie * inne wydarzenia 2006 roku Przypisy *2006 !|2006